Sleep is for the Weak
by Boyue
Summary: Gaara doesn't sleep. So neither does Lee. Or at least he tries not to. -GaaLee/Fluff/Oneshot-


**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GaaLee. Fluff. One-shot.**

**Dedicated to JuneBugXD – Happy New Year, bunnie! =)**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!**

"Lee, you don't have to do this."

"Nonsense, Gaara," Lee says with a shaky grin, "I will stay awake with you!" He gulps down his fifth hyper-caffeinated energy drink of the hour and twitches an eyebrow. He coughs and makes a funny noise that sounds a mix between a grunt and a snore. He rubs his nose and puts down the empty bottle on the floor to join its four other brethrens. Lee has been sitting on the hard floor for a good fifteen minutes. He has refused to get on the bed because he actually thinks that the mattress is made out of marshmallow and is going to swallow him whole. He glances up at Gaara, who isn't afraid of said marshmallow mattress and asks, "What shall we do now?"

"You should sleep." Gaara watches Lee carefully. He has to make sure that Lee doesn't explode into a puddle of energized liquid. Lee jerks his head sideway and looks at Gaara without really looking at him. Gaara can tell that Lee is trying to shake his head but it must be hurting him to do that. "You need to sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak," Lee shouts, pumping his fists into the air. "Youth is squandered by wasted sleep! We must dance passionately through the night. You and I, Gaara! Dance!" Lee jumps up and extends a hand for Gaara to take. Gaara sighs and ignores the hand. Lee pouts and looks like he is going to throw up for a minute. He puts a hand over his mouth and makes a gagging noise. "Uuugh… We will dance another night…" He sits back down on the floor and leans his head against the foot of the bed.

"You haven't slept since you arrived three days ago," Gaara says. He finds himself tempted to run his fingers through Lee's hair. It is always so shiny, like Lee glosses it with sparkles every morning before he leaves the house. The idea doesn't faze him. He can really see Lee putting sparkles in his hair. It is almost enough to make him laugh. He combs his slender fingers through and Lee purrs like a kitten. "You will go insane without sleep."

"If you can do it, so can I! It will be good training." Lee takes Gaara's hand and nuzzles it against his cheek. Gaara frowns when he realizes how hot Lee's face is. It can't be a good sign for him to be heating up. "I bet Guy-sensei does it all the time! That is the reason why he is so amazing. Did you know that Guy-sensei can run a lap around Konoha in two point two seconds? I can only do it in ten!" Gaara ignores the obviously incorrect time record and puts his hand on the back of Lee's neck to check his temperature. All the caffeine must be boiling his blood.

"I don't sleep because Shukaku will take over my personality," Gaara explains. He has been through this with Lee many times already. But Lee seems to think that he can physically stop Shukaku from invading Gaara's mind. The thought is sweet, and Gaara appreciates it, but Lee is as useful against the One-Tailed as a kettle is against a forest fire. "But you're different. You need rest," he urges.

"Rest? Blah! I can manage without rest." To prove his point, Lee gets up again and does jumping jacks in place. "Ah-one! Ah-two! Ah-three! Ah-six! Ah-four!"

"Lee…"

"Ah-seven! Ah-nine! Ah-eleven! Ah-eight!"

"Stop," Gaara commands. He yanks Lee down and forces him to sit on the floor again. Lee obeys and slumps like a lifeless rag doll. "Sleep. Now. You're starting to go crazy."

"I am not! You can test me!" Lee tries to stand up. Gaara doesn't need to intervene since Lee falls back down quickly. He lands on the side of the bed and Gaara takes the liberty to drag him closer on to the bed.

"Fine," Gaara says, caressing Lee's hot cheek. It makes Lee grin. Gaara doesn't need a hard question to test Lee's state of mind. A simple one will suffice. "What is one plus one?"

"Heh," Lee says with a scoff, "Moo."

"What?" Gaara frowns with amusement. Lee can actually be kind of adorable when he is losing his mind.

"One plus one is moo!" Lee laughs and pokes Gaara's nose. He sits up and pulls the redhead into his chest. He plants multiple kisses on his forehead and gives a reassuring smile. "I am fine, really, Gaara. I want to stay up with you so you will not be alone."

"I'm not alone if you're here, even if you're sleeping." Gaara softens. It is one of his expressions that he only lets Lee sees. "As long as you're next to me, I'm happy." He switches position with Lee. He holds Lee in his arms, twirling his fingers through the midnight black hair. He parts the heavy bangs and presses his lips against the warm forehead. Lee feels like he has a fever. "I want you to sleep, Lee. I'm serious."

"But it will be better if I am awake! I want to spend every minute with my love!" Lee flails his arms and accidentally smacks Gaara in the nose. He doesn't even seem to realize what he just did. "I only get you see once every three month. Do you know how much I miss you?" He pulls his arms as wide as he can. "This much!"

"I miss you too," Gaara says, "and I'm glad we've been spending a lot of time together. But now it's bedtime." He scoots back toward the head of the bed, dragging Lee's weight with him. Lee can be heavy when he wants to. He keeps the Konoha-nin in one arm and fluffs the pillow with the other. He guides Lee's head down on the pillow. Lee seems to resign and lets out a content sigh when his weary head hits the soft cotton. "Good night, Lee."

"Ah! Watch out, Gaara!" Lee bolts up. He stands on the bed with one arm extended out front and the other one behind his back: his usual battle stand. He glares directly in front of him and presses his lips firmly together. "There is a penguin in the room… Do not worry! I will handle him!" Gaara doesn't need to look to know that there isn't a tundra animal in his bedroom. Lee leaps off the bed and performs a messy Leaf Hurricane at the invisible enemy. "I am the Beautiful Green Beast and I shall punish you for disturbing the Kazekage!"

Gaara watches Lee throw punches and kicks at the air. Maybe he will wear himself out. No, what is he thinking? The world will end before Rock Lee runs out of energy. Gaara comes to his last resort. He creates a lasso of sand and hurls it around Lee's waist. He uses his chakra to pull Lee toward the bed while he prepares the sheet. The sand puts Lee down next to Gaara. Lee looks confused, glancing left and right to find his opponent. Lee isn't sleeping because Gaara isn't sleeping. So he will just have to trick Lee's fragile mind into thinking that he is actually going to sleep as well.

"I'm sleepy," he says, faking a yawn. He wraps an arm around Lee's shoulder and pinches his pink cheek. "Let's sleep." He scoots toward the energized ninja and closes his eyes. He can feel Lee's intense stare so he fakes another yawn.

"Yosh!" Lee says after a while, having brought into Gaara's act. He puts his head against Gaara's chest and clutches at the black mesh shirt. "Sweet dream, my love!"

"Hmm," Gaara grumbles. He peeps open an eye to find Lee snoring comfortably in his arms. It puts a rare and minimal smile on his face. Being with Lee can be such a hassle at times. Lee has the mentality and the energy of a five-year-old child. But Gaara is willing to put up with anything for a moment like this. He decides to stay in bed a little longer so he won't wake up Lee. And it doesn't hurt to watch him sleep.

One night, he will be able to drift to dreamland together with Lee. He hopes it will be before Lee drives himself insane from the lack of sleep.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

**Boyue's Note: I hope you likey! I wrote it at 3 in the morning! :twitches: I'm gonna go crazy like Lee. xDD**

**Good night! :snores:**

**12.30.08**

**3:36 AM**


End file.
